celestialvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid breeding
Hybrids follow the normal rules for DNA based breeding when they come from a cross of two different species. When they come from two hybrids, they use the Breeding (Ancestor System) instead. Hybrids also have a few special rules that are only seen on hybrids. For starters, they require that you have a good reputation with the faction you are breeding for. Also, the nature of a hybrid is they don't breed true. You'll get either a hippocampus, a unicorn or a dragon out of a pair of hippocampus, for example. This also means creatures that are Hybrid can carry inactive genes. For example, the Sz gene becomes inactive in unicorns out of hybrid pairings but they have it, which makes for hilarity in the 2nd generation. A clever player could use crosses for color breeding as they know which genes are "knocked out". A Special Gem is needed to try to breed two normal creatures in order to get a hybrid, however, a successful hybrid will only breed with other hybrids. How to Earn Reputation * Do Quests for the faction NPCs * Hatch/birth a viable hybrid baby (2x for twins) * Turn in the gems that faction uses for breeding (Singing Crystals, Torrent Gems) * Purchase Foundation Eggs from the Hearts Market * Each night a hybrid you own makes one of the Rankings You automatically earn and lose reputation with the various factions as you do actions. Everyone starts off at NEUTRAL. Earning the highest levels of reputation with any given faction is meant to be a VERY LONG ROAD and LONG TERM goal. You don't have to pursue Reputation to breed hybrids successfully, you just have to be aware of the consequences of negative (Hostile) reputation. Losing Reputation Because it's their future at stake, the various factions don't appreciate people who compromise the genetic integrity of their kind. You will LOSE reputation using Suffused Talismans, Reflections, Burning Blood Talismans or Freezing Blood Talismans on any hybrid from that faction. You will NOT lose points for Paintbrushes or Trinkets. If you become Hostile with that faction you will NOT be able to produce hybrids from that faction at all. If you gain HOSTILE status you can work back towards Neutral by doing quests for the NPCs or turning in the gem used by that faction for breeding (eg, Torrent Gems to Iaild or Singing Gems to Crowned Venedryr) 'Faction Gems' Competing quests for faction leaders you have the chance of getting a special gem. These gems are used on females of the right species allow the female to crossbreed regardless of player reputation. Each gem is good for one use and drops off after breeding. This gives a chance to bear a hybrid baby which imrpoves as your reputation grows. Once added a faction gem can't be removed, so only use one if you are 100% sure you don't mind crossbreeding that pet! What females use which gems: *Torrent Gem: Unicorn, Dragon *Singing Gem: ??, ?? *Heart Sliver Gem: Capirnicorn, Qilin Faction levels 1) Hostile (< 0) 2) Neutral (0 - 50) 3) Ambivalent (51 -125) 4) Friendly (126 - 500) 5) Ally (501-1500) 6) Champion (1500 - 5000) 7) Hero (5001 - 25,000) 8) Legend (25,000+) 'Faction Rewards' Hostile: *They won't eat you on sight. Neutral *15% chance of producing hybrid offspring using the appropriate gem. Ambivalent *20% chance of producing hybrid offspring using the appropriate gem. Friendly *30% chance of producing hybrid offspring using the appropriate gem Ally *30% chance of producing hybrid offspring using the appropriate gem *5% chance of producing hybrid offspring using NO gem Champion *60% chance of producing hybrid offspring using the appropriate gem *15% chance of producing hybrid offspring using NO gem *25% discount on Foundation Eggs *Special player title * Can no longer turn in Gems for reputation points Hero *85% chance of producing hybrid offspring using the appropriate gem *30% chance of producing hybrid offspring using NO gem *25% discount on Foundation Eggs *Primary NPC will sell you a limited # of gems each day *Earn reputation with all other hybrid factions *Special player title * Can no longer turn in Gems for reputation points Legend *100% chance of producing hybrid offspring using the appropriate gem *65% chance of producing hybrid offspring using NO gem *50% discount on Foundation Eggs *Primary NPCs will sell you a limited # of gems each day *Earn reputation with all other hybrid factions *Special player title * Can no longer turn in Gems for reputation points